Fairy Tail x Rave (Episode)
Fairy Tail x Rave is the sixth OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima. It was bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 39 of the Manga. Summary While looking for Natsu, Lucy and Happy discuss their job about capturing a strong Mage. Suddenly, a girl appears and indirectly insults Happy, introducing herself as Elie. She asks them if they have seen a messy silver-haired boy, to which they reply that they are also looking for someone as well. Elsewhere, Natsu is staggering down some stairs, suffering from a nausea attack. A boy introduces himself and offers Natsu help. After a while, Haru watches with confusion as Natsu immediately recovers after inhaling some charcoal fire. On the other side of town, Lucy and Elie further acquaint themselves. When Griffon Kato and another Plue find Elie, they also introduce themselves to Lucy and Happy. Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia walk around the town and also bump into a man, who quickly gets into a fight with Gray. At a local diner, Natsu tells Haru of the Mage he and Lucy are after as per their job request. Haru immediately suspects that they are after Elie and and two begin to battle. Concurrently, Lucy and Happy also deduce that Elie might be the Mage they are after, but before they can do anything an explosion sounds from the city's casino. Natsu and Haru continue their fight in the casino, and are abruptly stopped by Erza, who Natsu realizes is the Mage they were after. As Erza “disciplines” them, Lucy, who manages to arrive, sees Haru and Natsu fighting, and informs Elie that both Natsu and Erza are her friends. Realizing some misunderstanding has occurred, the group all reacquaint themselves, and Erza apologizes for Natsu’s behavior, even though she was the most destructive. Natsu and Haru still argue with each other, no matter how many times Erza stops them, and, as they plan to leave, the owner of the casino, Ruby, rushes to them and asks them to destroy the speaking slot machine. The speaking slot machine is revealed to be Klodoa, who is controlling an improved version of Jackpot and threatening to destroy the city. Haru and Elie try to negotiate, but it proves pointless, as Klodoa releases coin soldiers and attacks the town. Erza tells Natsu and Haru to fight against Klodoa while she, Elie and Lucy fight the coin soldiers. In yet another part of the city, Wendy talks to Carla about the new doll she has bought. Suddenly, the coin soldiers appear and rip the doll in two, proceeding to attack Wendy until Let and Julia save her. Wendy, having temporarily recovered from her loss, also fights back, and the four group together to destroy the coin soldiers. In other parts of the city, Musica, Gray and Juvia team up to fight the coin soldiers as well. Despite their annoyance with each other, Natsu and Haru fight together and finally defeat Klodoa, causing all the coin soldiers in the city to disappear. After this, the two groups go off their separate ways. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Haru *Team Natsu & Rave Warriors vs. Klodoa/Jackpot 2.0 & his Gold Coin Minions Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} *Slot Magic Spells used *Ice-Make: Sword * * * * *Medal Soldier *Barrier Bonus *Disappearing Pants Bonus *Super Destroy Bonus Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Silver Claiming Armors used * Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Eisenmeteor **Explosion **Silfarion **Mel Force **Gravity Core **Blue Crimson *Tonfa Blasters *Spiked Mace Omake and OVA Differences * Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Julia, Lazenby and Klodoa are not included in the Omake. * The Klodoa/Jackpot 2.0 section of the story is exclusive to the OVA. * At the end of the Omake, Natsu and Haru left on bad terms thinking the other was a bad person. In the OVA, they part as friends. * The rest of the Rave Master cast (Musica, Jet and Julia) never got to meet the Fairy Tail characters in the Omake. In the OVA, they do so and co-operate to defeat Klodoa's minions. Trivia *This is Julia's official anime début as a human, as the Rave Master anime never reached the point in which she appeared; the same is true for Lazenby. *The doll that Wendy was shown holding is modeled after Belnika, a Mage who would eventually join the Rave Warriors in the manga. Navigation Category:OVA